rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Morty
Evil Morty is one of infinitely many versions of Morty, who is currently serving as the President of the Citadel of Ricks. He first appeared in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", as the hidden true main antagonist, and was last seen being rounded up with the other Rickless Mortys. In "The Ricklantis Mixup", Evil Morty returns as the main antagonist of the episode, won the democratic election held by the rebuilt Citadel of Ricks and became President, keeping his true identity and history hidden. After being elected he proceeded to murder every Rick in the shadow council that voiced their opposition of him, becoming the effective dictator of the Citadel. Biography |left]] For unknown reasons, he took control of Evil Rick using a transmitter hidden beneath his eyepatch and killed off twenty-seven known Ricks from various dimensions, as well as capturing and torturing hundreds of Mortys. After his Rick is killed by a horde of rabid Mortys, he is "rescued" by the Council of Ricks. During Evil Rick's autopsy, a Rick officer notices that Evil Rick has a receiver in his head, allowing him to be remote controlled. As they speculate as to who has the transmitter, the next scene is of Evil Morty taking off his distinctive eye-patch, which is revealed to be the transmitter. Evil Morty smashes it under his foot, allowing himself to blend into the horde of Rick-less Mortys being taken away on starships, and goes into hiding. A year later, in "The Ricklantis Mixup", Evil Morty (presumably having survived the Citadel battle in "The Rickshank Rickdemption") secretly develops an alter-ego to become a presidential candidate in an election for the newly democratic Citadel of Ricks. His candidacy is considered a joke by the Ricks of the Citadel due to being a Morty and nobody takes him seriously, including his Campaign Manager Morty. But Evil Morty makes a rousing speech about the class divide between the various Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel during the debate, which quickly earns him lots of praise and support. Shortly after the speech, Evil Morty promptly fires his Campaign Manager. Campaign Manager Morty is depressed and drinking heavily in a bar when an Investigator Rick gives him a file revealing Evil Morty's past and true nature. Horrified at the truth, Campaign Manager Morty tries to assassinate Evil Morty to prevent him from winning the election and is quickly arrested. Unfortunately for him, Evil Morty survived the assassination attempt and won. Although Campaign Manager Morty tries to reveal Evil Morty's true identity to the authorities, he is then executed by being ejected into space with the file. Evil Morty meets with Rick Leaders on a shadow council of Ricks, who tell him that they were the real power in the Citadel long before the Council of Ricks and that he'll have no real power. He simply asks for those who feel this way to raise their hands; all the Ricks who do so are swiftly executed at a snap of the fingers, leaving only two who instantly back down and cooperate. Evil Morty then sets his plans into motion by eliminating the old school that partnered Mortys with Ricks, creating new Citadel police rules that allowed a Rick police officer to go free after killing his Morty partner, and turning himself into a dictator by creating new banners and throwing every Rick and Morty that opposed him out of the airlock. Personality On the surface, Evil Morty appears to be a compassionate, understanding, and calm Morty who believes that the main problem with the Citadel of Ricks is that the main division is between the Ricks and Mortys who are on the top and do whatever they want, and the Ricks and Mortys who are average workers even though they have the same IQ and are barely different. It was from that understanding of the Ricks that felt undermined in this society that he managed to actually beat the other Ricks and win the election, despite him being a Morty and in the eyes of the Ricks, a joke. But once he wins the election and meets with the shadow Council of Ricks, his true nature is revealed. In reality, he is a cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, intelligent, and tyrannical dictator, almost mirroring Rick and even exceeding him in several aspects. He shows no hesitation in killing Ricks or even Mortys who don't agree with his ideals, and showed delight when he finally had the opportunity to take his plans into action. It is unclear what his motives are, but given that he changed the Morty school's curriculum, its possible that he shows some hatred toward being subservient to Ricks. When he was first seen, little was shown about him, but he stated to Morty that it is impossible for a Morty to defeat a Rick. In the episode, it was revealed that it was he who created "his Rick" and it was possibly his idea to capture Mortys to hide them from the Citadel of Ricks, and this shows that he is much smarter in terms of logical intelligence rather than emotional intelligence, something that most Mortys are deficient in. Appearance Season 1 *"Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind" Season 3 *"The Ricklantis Mixup" Trivia *Unlike other Mortys, Evil Morty speaks in a serious, monotone voice. **He is notable for being the only Morty without a stutter in his speech. **He is also more intelligent than the average Morty, an example of this is his ability to remote control his Rick. *He has returned as one of the series' main antagonists in Season 3. *So far, whenever a plot involving Evil Morty is completed, the episode plays off to "For the Damaged Coda" by Blonde Redhead. *The floating photographs of Evil Morty show the eyepatch on the left eye, while the first time we saw him the eyepatch was on his right eye. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortys Category:Antagonists Category:Political Figures Category:Recurring Characters